


Book of Stories

by UniversalChronosMage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All plots up for adoption, Each chapter is a separate plot, Female Harry Potter, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalChronosMage/pseuds/UniversalChronosMage
Summary: Alternate story lines, untold plot points. A collection of single chapter ideas or prologues created and abandoned on a whim. Or a collection of story parts I created and abandoned in the past, put online here for others to use and be inspired by in order to keep the ideas alive. I will add to it as I recover my old plans. Most are just Harry Potter, but some are crossovers.
Kudos: 5





	1. Jas-El Last Daughter of Krypton - The Girl Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a Harry Potter and Superman/Smallville crossover idea that I never got around to writing. It features a female Harry known as Jasmine/Jas.  
> I do not own Harry Potter or Superman/Smallville. In this story Hogwarts letter's start going out to new students immediately after the school year ends, in this story Jasmine (Harry) gets her letter on the twenty third of June (Dudley's birthday).  
> If anyone would like to adopt this plot please let me know and I will post an additional message with this chapter. I will add more plot ideas as I recover my old work files.

Once Upon A Time there was a place of magic filled with a story and people which you all know, or thought you know. In actuality it was a world affected by another as the last daughter of the planet Krypton made her mark, dragging magical and non magical communities to the same point advancing Earth on the goings on of the universe, creating a golden age for planet Earth.

This is how it happened…

* * *

A set of metallic spaceships motored away from a large planet that had been ravaged by war and environmental destability, this planet was known as Krypton, the planet's main inhabitants were known as Kryptonians.

Part of their high class society was a family known as the El's, Jor and Lara El who had a baby son known as Kal-El. There was also Jor-El's brother Zor and his wife Alura, they had two daughters, Kara, an eighteen year old, and Jas a baby. Both portions of the family managed to build single occupant rocketships with Zor-El creating two, however that was as far as their resources stretched, enough to send their children to a safe place. And so they sent Jas, Kara and Kal-El to the planet Earth, which the El family had once visited.

What they never knew was that their children would be split up, with Jas-El being sent to where the Potter family lived, in a secret community nestled within the British Isles where a war was raging, and Kal and Kara to the Kent family in Smallville America, both sets of parents had believed the children would be sent to the same place, not knowing that the others did not programme in the same destination.

* * *

In a shadowed garden of a house where a magical family of humans lived the craft slowly lowered to the ground, the humm of the engine died down as a set of glowing symbols blinked out causing the shield encasing to lower showing a baby girl of a few hours old; the inhabitants of the household were Lord and Lady James and Lily Potter.

In the British magical community a man once known as Thomas Marvolo Riddle had risen to power.

Restyling himself as `Lord Voldemort' and drafting in followers to support his fight for what they believed to be pureblood superiority and the destruction of those not of pureblood. However in actuality it was about that one man (who was actually a halfblood) getting revenge on those in the world he felt had done him wrong, muggles and wizards alike, the pureblood cause was something he believed in but mainly served as a stage for his true fight.

One day a prophecy was told to the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the self proclaimed leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore. The prophecy foretold the end of the Dark Lord and therefore an end to the current blood war that was terrorising the magical community and so Albus sent the families of the ones he believed could be the subject of the prophecy deep into hiding, using a secrecy spell known as the Fidelius charm to hide their chosen safehouses from those who would seek to locate them.

However, time and fate had their own plans, and Lord Voldemort found his way to the magical cottage that was the temporary hidden residence of the Potter family, Lily, James and their blood adopted daughter Jasmine, once known as Jas-El, intent on taking out the girl no matter the cost.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort scowled as he cast the feared spell for the second time that night, watching as the redheaded mudblood dropped to the floor cold with death.

In such a short space of time the Dark Lord had been forced to cut down a fine Pureblood Lord who had the stupid misconception that muggles and those poisoned with their ways should be equal. And an intelligent woman, who if not for her muggle heritage and belief in the light would have made an excellent Death Eater.

Stepping over her cooling corpse the Dark Lord strode towards the cot which held the one destined to kill him and raised his Yew wand, pausing as the glistening of blood on Jasmine's forehead caught his attention. "Hah! Once you die, I shall rule forever! Avada Kedavra!"

As the curse flashed from Voldemort's wand, briefly lighting the room in a sickly shade of green, Voldemort briefly saw Jasmine's eyes seem to glow red, then suddenly everything was pain and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Mr Vernon Dursley was proud to say he was the director of a firm known as Grunnings, which dealt with drills! Mrs Petunia Dursley did not work and was very proud of her choices in life as she had a husband and son who she loved with all her heart, but this didn't mean she was against a good gossip with the other women in the neighbourhood.

The Dursley's were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. They were a young married couple with a son, but if you had asked them if they had any other relations they would have said no.

But this was not the truth, the truth was the Dursley's had a secret! What they saw as a most terrible secret! Petunia Dursley had a sister, who along with her husband and baby daughter shared the gift of magic and were all part of a special world for those with magic. But Petunia had been jealous of her sister, which over time had turned to hatred towards her sister and anything even remotely connected to magic.

During the day of November first witches and wizards celebrated the fall of Voldemort up and down the country, but they were noticed as they flaunted their differences to those without magic…

The muggles picked up on cases of shooting stars appearing in broad daylight, a massive increase in daytime owl activity, and strange people wearing robes and carrying sticks discussing in small clusters of the Potter sacrifice.

To a family like the Dursley's who were aware of magic the activity was a red flag that acquired Vernon's attention, especially when the names Potter and Jasmine were mentioned and a creepy cat stalked the neighbourhood.

That night while Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of... well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed.

Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for the abnormal freaks to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about the freaks and their abnormal world... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. Yawning he turned over it couldn't affect them...

How very wrong he was!

So when on November second Petunia Dursley nee Evans, the non magical sister of Lily Potter, found her magical niece left on her doorstep as though she were a milk bottle she was utterly shocked and at the same time disgusted about the baby before her.

Returning to her husband with the short note that had been left with the baby, she read part of it to herself. "My sister and her husband are dead…" Petunia whispered, "And that Freak Dumbledore wants us to look after their kid! Read the note!"

Vernon skimmed through it quickly with a speed and precision honed by his years of managerial duties and growled. "They… practically threatening us! If we don't keep this brat here, they'll send these so called terrorists to attack us!"

Petunia nodded, then her expression firmed. "Then we'll keep it, but I won't let it become contaminated but that freakishness. I'll do whatever I have too in order to make it, into a half decent human being."

"We won't let it. We'll do our part at wiping out this freaky mutation." Vernon said, enfolding Petunia in a hug as he glared at the small girl sleeping in the basket. "We won't."


	2. Earth's darkest Hour

**Shadow Ministry Of Magic**

**17th June 2108**

A mysterious figure bathed in shadows glided along the passageway into the Dark Lord Drew Malfoy's ministry, the earth had been bathed in darkness for almost eleven decades, after the dark lord Voldemort was defeated many tried to rise, only to be beat down by Harrison Potter, but one day he vanished and the world fell.

The figure had no clear form, it could have been male or female, Goblin or Elf, human or inferi, for it was covered by shadows as it swept through the reception only to be unnoticed. It moved as if it were a dementor gliding above the floor, for increased speed, it went by without any commotion as the only people who noticed were fooled into believing it was merely a shadow; this was maintained by a low level disillusionment charm and a light sucking charm centered on the figures clothes. If anyone looked hard enough they would find two glowing emerald orbs that seemed to bore into their soul!

The cloaked figure approached a veil in the Department of Mysteries; the veil was none other than the Veil of Death.

For any ordinary human, they would feel disconcerted from just standing near the Veil. The blowing motion of the Veil felt like Death himself was calling for you. But for the man-under-the-hood, who had brushed with Death so many times, he wasn't even slightly concerned. The figure stopped his approach just two meters away from the Veil, and dropped his enchantments; revealing a young thirty or so year old man. He then took out a stick. As he carefully inspected the Elder Wand, he muttered, "It's time for you to return to your rightful owner."

The figure took a step towards the Veil, with clear intent to chuck the stick into it; that was when the Veil suddenly stopped moving, another cloaked figure walked out of the Veil, and stopped just a meter in front of the figure holding the Deathstick. The battle-hardened man almost reacted to the sudden appearance of another cloaked figure, but he instantly recognized the figure in front of him.

"Death, I presume?" he asked politely.

"You have a sharp mind, Mr Potter. But of course, you presumed correctly."

"My Lord Death, I have completed the mission you asked of me this wand has spilled enough blood throughout its history. Despite bonding to me, people would still seek its power, and more blood would be spilt. It's time for all that to stop; it's time for it to return to its rightful owner."

Death gracefully accepted the Wand, and stowed it away. "Thank you, young master; there has been no other more worthy than you to possess my gifts. Despite the fact that no one could ever truly master me, only you since Antioch Peverell have ever truly wielded the power of the Elder Wand. But, I am sensing this isn't the only reason you have come before my Veil, is it? Young master?"

"No, it's not. I missed my chance, or should I say, chances; there is nothing here for me to live for, not for a long time, and you promised me that once I returned the stone and wand to you, that my immortality would be revoked that is why I am here!" the man-under-the-hood answered solemnly.

"No, I suppose not," Death paused for some time pondering, before informing the war hero. "This isn't supposed to be your fate; just like Riddle cheated Death, the manipulative fool, Dumbledore, meddled with Fate," Death spat with anger.

The cloaked man didn't say anything; he knew perfectly well who Death was referring to as 'manipulative fool'; Albus too-many-bloody-names Dumbledore had a lot to answer for. The cloaked man hoped there would be something of the old goat left for him to vent his rage, but he doubted there would be anything left with his parents waiting on the other side.

"I guess I'll have to give him hell in the afterlife, then."

The resolute man made to move towards Death's Veil; however, Death raised his hand and gestured him to stop. The cloaked man looked at Death inquiringly, and wondered what Death had in mind.

"What if you could change the past, would you go back Mr Potter?" Death asked.

If Harry Potter was surprised by Death's question, he didn't show it. He pondered for quite a while. Despite being warned repeatedly that he couldn't change the past whenever he time-travelled back using time turners, he knew Death's offer was completely different in nature; it was very possible the deity in front of him had the ability to back up what he was offering. The question was would he want to? He had left Magical Britain without hope of being saved, now he just wanted to reunite with his love and the parents he had never gotten to know.

"I am going to respectfully decline your offer; I have waited enough time to meet my parents again."

Death understood his young master and his reasonings, but he had to convince the young master to change the past; the Creator himself had tasked Death this mission… and if he were to fail… well the consequences didn't bear thinking about, and that was just him, not to mention the rest of existence. Potter was the pinnacle of human evolution. More than that though he was the focal point of the timeline without him… well eventually humanity would fail, and if the timeline carried on with its current course the rest of the universe wouldn't be far behind.

"Wait! I can send you all the way back to your first year at Hogwarts. I can give you them byall back," Death announced practically pleading with his master.

Harry paused for a moment his emerald eyes practically glowing with hope and opportunity. He'd never believed that everyone would be within reach.

"I'll do it." Harry began, "But! I have conditions!"

The figure of Death shook with laughter, his master certainly had gall. But… the Creator had expected this and was willing to make certain… concessions. After all the entirety of reality was at stake here.

"First, I want full access to my magic, meaning wandless magic and immunity to power dampening enchantments." Harry stated, his trademark smirk etched upon his face. This would be the most fun he'd had in years.

"Next, I want bulletproof occlumency shields. After all I can't risk Voldemort, Snape or Dumbledore gaining knowledge of the future. For both me and three friends of my choosing. I need access to your cloak once again and I need your wand depowered so that Dumbledore does not hold an advantage over me."

Harry paused, this next part was a giant risk, not just to the mission but to his very soul.

"I need you to merge my consciousness with that of my younger self."

"The first two and the fourth conditions are easily doable M'lord. The next condition is dependent on you not picking the three people until you are back -" Death held up a skeletal hand to stop Harry's protests. "But that is also possible. The cloak is yours. It is the least harmful of my Hallows and I know you will use it well. Only you can depower the wand, but you will have to take it first."

"I had expected as much." Harry sighed. Dumbledore wouldn't give up the Elder wand easily and Harry would have to concoct a scheme that would allow him to take it without revealing anything about himself. "What about my final demand?"

"It is possible, M'lord, however I would caution against it. After all you'll lose much in the way of instincts and experience." Death warned, his skeletal form beginning to pace around the veil, causing it to shift and warp, snatches of figures appearing and reaching out towards him, calling their protector back to his realm.

"That is an… acceptable loss. After all my memories are what matters, my memories and my power." Harry explained, his form beginning to shift, his features expanding and altering at a rapid pace so reminiscent of a long dead friend. "Just as my form matters not, whether I'm young or old, in my current body and time or my eleven year old body in the past, it doesn't matter my mind is what's important not my mental age or experience. I need to be able to fit in with my peers, and for that I need to be a child again, plus if I'm not I'll go crazy forever distant from those around me. Not to mention my lost love, if I go back as I am now I'll be far to mature for her."

"As you wish M'lord. It shall be done." Death promised, placing his hands on the edge of the veil, causing it to vanish and warp into a swirling doorway of images, of time. "Just step through this arch and you will find yourself where you belong once more."

Not sparing a moment, Harry gilded forwards, entering the arch. If he didn't go now… well he never would. As he walked into the portal Death's voice echoed in his ears.

_"Oh. Before I forget, I should warn you. We are erasing decades of time and overwriting your past, reality may compensate around you. Nothing will be as you remember. You must remember M'lord. Remember, time can be rewritten."_

* * *

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the

door. It had worked. He was back. Back in the old shack. And Hagrid was right outside, soon he would be here and then it would begin. Harry Potter would return to the wizarding world, and nothing would be the same ever again...


End file.
